Don't say love
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Basado en la tabla de Oscar Wilde de 10instantes de Livejournal, fics de House y Cuddy. Ambos sienten algo... pero no quieren llamarlo "amor"; sería herir al otro...
1. 9 : Una máscara nos dice más que una ca

**Disclaimer: **"House M.D." y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a David Shore, FOX Broadcasting Company y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**DON'T SAY "LOVE".**

**#9 Instante: "Una máscara nos dice más que una cara".**

_Pip, pip, pip, pip… sonaba la triste máquina… Pip, pip, pip… salva un alma_

Ser decana de Princeton-Plainsboro era su mayor orgullo; pertenecía a unos de los mejores hospitales, era una de las tres mujeres que dirigían un complejo médico a nivel nacional; había sido una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación y trabajaba con los profesionales más capacitados en sus áreas, y aún así, todos esos méritos y logros no le eran suficientes para lograr mantenerse entera y emocionalmente estable mientras observaba el rostro tranquilo y ligeramente pálido de House.

Tres días en coma, y aún no había la más mínima reacción física de su parte. No abría los ojos ni intentaba mover un músculo… En el fondo, era doloroso verlo así de derrotado, tan abandonado a su suerte a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que se hacían para poder ayudarle a recuperar su condición anterior.

Esta vez también se sentía culpable, a pesar de no ser partícipe del asunto. Quizás si le hubiese llamado a ella en vez de a Wilson, ni Amber estaría muerta, ni él así… tan… tan… tan poco House.

Apretó los labios carentes de maquillaje y se sacó los tacones con parsimonía. No quería ver su rostro tan pasivo, odiaba el no escuchar su voz (casi mataría por escucharle decir un comentario subido de tono acerca de sus pechos o su trasero), detestaba no verle activo, dependiendo de cada aparato médico para seguir vivo. Ese no era Gregory House, el estudiante engreído y pervertido que conoció en Mitchigan… ese no era el House que le desobedecía casi por amor al arte… ¿En alguna parte dentro de ese cuerpo comatoso, al menos su mente, conservaba algo del House misántropo, sarcástico y obsesivo de siempre?...

… Oh, por Dios, ¡que el accidente no le hubiese quitado eso!.

Suspiró, y de su muñeca sacó su liga negra para el cabello. La enredó en su pelo tomándolo en una coleta alta, con algunos rizos cayendo por su rostro. Se quitó el collar que llevaba ese día y se dispuso a acomodarse para una nueva noche incómoda en ese pequeño sillón- se había negado rotundamente a aceptar un mueble más cómodo o retirarse a su casa a dormir, como si su compañía fuese a cambiar algo en el diagnóstico médico- lila, y aunque sabía que apenas y lograba dormir- y eso era por la misma angustia que le causaba todo el asunto, mezclado con unas cuantas pastillas para dormir que Foreman le había casi obligado a dormir- -, creía que su el médico despertaba y le veía, podía ayudarle en algo. Aunque no sabía muy bien en qué.

-Si tan sólo me hubiese llamado a mí… - dijo en voz baja, acariciando la frente del doctor, y pasando luego por su barba que insipientemente crecía día con día-… si tan sólo hubiese estado ahí para ti, Gregory…

En el fondo, sabía que no era su culpa, que no debía serlo, mas ese pequeño rescoldo de masoquismo le ayudaba a seguir lo más íntegra posible. Echarse la culpa a propósito era como drogarse: obtener un placer momentáneo que traía muy malas consecuencias, pero al fin y al cabo; era mejor recordar la satisfacción… por muy dolorosa que fuese.

-Si necesita algo, Dra. Cuddy, no dude en llamar por el interpone- le dijo una enfermera joven, que había entrado disimuladamente.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza cansadamente y la profesional se retiró. Sabía que ella no necesitaría nada más que escuchar a House decirle al despertar "Eres tan perfeccionista que hasta tenías que controlar mí coma…". Con eso le bastaría para recuperarse y volver a su trabajo estresante como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero todavía no podían saber cuánto tiempo estaría así…

-Al menos esta vez no te estás haciendo el enfermo- le dijo de nuevo, dándole la espalda, mientras golpeaba el almohadón para amoldarlo a su espalda-… _O eso espero_- pensó, negando inmediatamente.

House podía ser pedante, cínico, mentiroso, idiota, caprichoso, molesto, pero esta vez no mentía. Porque no podía haber mentido cuando cada noche su mano izquierda se empapaba de lágrimas cuando ella lloraba y le pedía que, por favor, se quedase con ella.

Porque podía ofenderla y humillarla de cualquier otra forma, mas no de esa. No jugando a tal extremo con su dolor.

-Buenas noches, House.

Apagó la luz general, sólo dejando una que iluminaba desde la pared de la cama, dándole un aspecto blanquecino al enfermo. Como todas las noches anteriores, se echó una manta café del armario, se acomodó doblando las rodillas para quedar como un feto y le tomó de la mano, con cuidado de no enterrar más una aguja que le suministraba suero vital; y recostó su rostro en la orilla de la cama, dejando que su frente apenas e hiciese contacto con él, como para que supiese que había alguien a su lado esperando por su despertar.

Pronto, cayó en un sueño extrañamente profundo- obviamente producto de las píldoras de Foreman, porque con todo el trabajo pendiente y el coma del doctor, tenía adrenalina suficiente como para estar saltando todo el día-, el cual apenas y le permitía moverse.

Minutos después, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no despertaría hasta al menos una hora, Gregory House abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas lograba estar conciente de los sonidos que a su alrededor, producían cuanta máquina tenía conectada al cuerpo, sólo sentía el cosquilleo leve de los rizos de Cuddy, y sus dedos aferrados a los suyos con fuerza. Le miró con fijeza, a pesar de que no podía mover su cuello, y supo que no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que lo tenía exhausto y demacrado. Suspiró levemente, sabiendo que todavía no sería capaz de decirle que todas las noches anteriores la había escuchado llorar mientras se fingía dormido… En sus horas de descanso y ligera inconciencia, buscaba huir de los recuerdos del accidente y de la mirada de odio con que Wilson le había encarado. Soportar las recriminaciones de Cuddy no le favorecerían en nada ahora.

Aún sabiendo que le causaba más daño a ella al no decirle que estaba conciente; no estaba listo para volver del todo. No hasta que tuviese la valentía suficiente para enfrentar a su amigo como debía… ni tendría los ánimos para mirar a su jefa y darle explicaciones. Estaba siendo muy cobarde, pero no tenía más remedio, no quería estar completo para tener que vivir con el cargo de conciencia… No quería tener que despertar para ver lo destrozada que estaba Cuddy… no sería la mejor forma para despertar…

Aún seguía pensando que Amber se había equivocado, y que los "_jovencitos enamorados deberían sobrevivir y los misántropos drogadictos debían morir"…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ujuju, mi primer instante, espero que les guste. Primera vez que escribo sobre personajes humanos, espero que no hayan quedado muy OoC . Dedicado a todos quienes aman la paring Huddy **

**Gracias por leer, dejen comments si quieren!**

**YUUKO ICHIHARA REED**


	2. Puedo resistir cualquier cosa

**Disclaimer: **"House MD" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a David Shore, FOX y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**DON'T SAY LOVE".**

**Frase 01: "Puedo resistir cualquier cosa, excepto la tentanción".**

La odiaba, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Cuddy.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de inyectarle un placebo en el culo con tal de que la dejase en paz?. ¿Tanto resentimiento le tenía por ser como era- el genial House- que se había atrevido a engañarlo así?.

Esto ameritaba una venganza, una de aquellas.

-¿Cómo ha amanecido la jefa más hermosa de este hospital?- la saludo al día siguiente, con toda la honestidad que pudo.

-No te inyectaré morfina, House, aunque estés arrastrándote de dolor.

Haciendo un puchero de ofensa, le respondió:

-Me extraña que estés así de arisca conmigo, después de lo que vivimos hace dos noches en tú oficina.

-No te daré más Vicodin tampoco- siguió Lisa, mientras miraba unos archivos sin siquiera prestarle el más mínimo de atención a lo que le decía su más prestigioso médico.

Se puso en marcha esperando a que House la siguiese para pedirle de nuevo la inyección- esta vez la original- y que dijese algún comentario sobre sus pechos o su trasero- como siempre-, pero nada de ello ocurrió. Por eso se dio vuelta, extrañada, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era seguida.

Se volteó y al segundo supo que había cometido un error. Hay estaba House, con carita de cachorrito mojado y haciendo círculos en el piso con el bastón.

-Esta bien, esta noche a las 8 en mi oficina te la pondré- le dijo con inocencia.

Error, porque House tomó la oración de inmediato y la tergiversó.

-¿Ves?- le comentó el hombre a una enfermera que estaba ordenando unos papeles-. Ella no puede vivir sin usar sus esposas- levantó la mirada y la fijó en su jefa-. ¡Espero que esta vez no me muerdas tan fuerte el culo, aún no me puedo sentar bien!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Medio pasillo se volteó a verlo, y luego a Cuddy ,quien sólo suspiró, cansada.

Lo había conseguido; la venganza era placentera.


End file.
